By Starlight
by Kat the DragonQueen
Summary: A oneshot, LxC beach scene. It's short, but sweet. Leon goes to get Cloud for dinner, but Cloud has other plans. [Major Fluff]


Okay, so this is something I wrote up while listening to a mix of Smashing Pumpkins-By Starlight, and Incubus-Wish U Were Here. Incubus was for the visuals, and Smashing Pumpkins is the song Cloud sings at the end. So have fun.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I use in here, besides the plot and wording and such. No characters, no songs, no nothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Cloud walked towards the ocean tides, embracing the flowing breeze and the sight. The sky was fading to orange, pink, yellow, with purple tinting the clouds, and the water reflected the colors in bright splashes, it sparkling in the dying sunlight. Little glints of stars shone in the darker portions of the sky, barely making an appearance yet. The air smelled and tasted of ocean breeze, salt, fish, and a few other misplacements he couldn't name. He walked slowly, as if appreciating the feeling of floating in the wind and having the sand shift in-between his toes as he took another step. Soon he sat, a few feet away from the receding ocean tides that seemed to come alive every time they came to shore, above the wet traces left behind from the rampage of water against land. He ran his hands through the soft dry sand, feeling at peace for the first time in too long.

"Cloud?" A voice broke through the setting. He didn't turn to see who it was, that voice was unmistakable. He felt someone walk besides him and sit down to his right, indian style. "Aeris wanted me to come get you for dinner." He explained unnecessarily.

"Oh, really?" He watched a bird flying in the distance. He smiled, turning his head to the brunette. "So why'd you sit?"

He shrugged, steel eyes on the ocean. "Not hungry."  
"Well, neither am I." Cloud confided, taking his gaze to the darkening sky. Leon smirked.

"Oh, really?" He turned to the blonde.

"Really." Cloud me his gaze out of the corner of his eye.

"Aeris won't be happy. She always wants about how skinny you are."

"That may be, but you'll just have to deal with the bitching. I just don't eat as much as I used to." He looked back out to the ocean.

"Well… I sort of promised her I'd help her get you to eat more." Leon confessed, an amused smirk gracing his features.

"Oh, really. How do you think you'll get me to do that?" Within his words sent a silent challenge. Leon looked to the sky, leaning back so he was now lying on the cushioning sand.

"…It's really nice here."

"Yeah. It's really pretty, and quiet." Cloud looked over to Leon, eyes roaming over a strip of skin showing between his black belts and his white t-shirt, caused by having his arms laying behind his head for support. "You didn't answer my question."

"Maybe I don't have an answer." Leon didn't take his eyes off the sky. Cloud smirked.

"Well I do." Cloud leaned over him, using one arm for support. Before Leon could realize exactly what was going on, Cloud's lips were on his, soft yet unbelievably warm. As quickly as they had come, they left, and Leon was left laying on the beach alone. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, licking his lips to get a fraction of the taste left behind. Oh, how he could be so addicted so easily. He got up quickly, watching after the lone star walking away from him. A soft singing was heard in the distance, but Leon picked it up, following after Cloud like a trail. "By starlight I'll kiss you, and promise to be your one and only…" Cloud looked behind him, an expected sight following him. He smiled, as he sang, his eyes taking on a dull glow. Louder, he sang. "I'll make you feel happy, and leave you to be lost in mine…"

"Cloud…" Leon called after him, speeding up his walk as the star… No, _his_ star, continued shining triumphantly.

"And where will we go, what will we do? Soon said I, will know…" Leon was now in arms length of him, so he didn't hesitate to reach out and grab the blonde's arm, turning him towards himself. Cloud continued singing, unaffected from the gesture in everything but facial expression. It grew softer, and he smiled wider. "And are you just like me? Dead eyes, dead eyes, are you just like me?" His voice grew softer as Leon drew him closer, unable to help himself from smiling right back at the star of his eyes, and now of his heart. _His_ star. "Cause his eyes, his eyes, were as vacant as the seas, yeah… Dead eyes, dead eyes, are you just like me?" They kissed once again. "And all along, we knew we'd carry on… Just to belong…" Another kiss, this time longer. "By starlight I know you…" By now his voice was a whisper. "As lovely as a wish granted true… My life has been empty, my life has been untrue…" Cloud pressed his forehead to Leon's, swaying gently back and forward with him. "And does he really know, who I am? Does he really know me at last… Dead eyes, dead eyes, are you just like me?"

Cloud kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck and resting a hand in his hair, pressing himself as close to him as he could. Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist and back, giving chaste kisses down his jaw and neck, nipping at the base where the neck connects to the shoulder. Cloud laughed, kissing the side of his head, near his ear. "Why are you laughing?" Leon asked, moving back from his neck to look at his face. Cloud smiled warmly, taking Leon's face in the hand that was on his head and kissing him square on the lips.

"I'm glad I had the right timing this time. And the right instincts." Cloud couldn't help but smile, causing the same reaction in Leon, which was a very rare thing to witness, which made Cloud smile more. He rubbed his thumb on the brunette's cheek.

"Your name's deceiving." Leon stared straight into Cloud's eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Cloud raised an eyebrow, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"You're not a cloud. You're a star. _My_ star." He sealed it with a quick kiss.

"Squall, I love you." Cloud confessed, resting his head on his shoulder, facing his neck. Leon took in a deep breath, breathing in the scents of the ocean, and the overpowering scent of Cloud. All was perfect at this moment, leaving a slight foreboding feeling, but neither indulged in the feeling. They both were too lost in each other to ever have a doubt about anything in the future. And both preferred it this way, hoping to hang on as long as they can. Even if nothing lasts forever, there's always that little thread of hope holding on.

"Star, I love you too."


End file.
